Irréel
by larasgee
Summary: "Bintang...cukup indah untuk sebuah masa lalu."


**Irréel**

**Kuroshitsuji****Toboso Yana**

**Angst, Shonen-ai**

**.**

**HAJIMEMASHOU**

**.**

"Sebastian, tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa bintang itu indah?" Sebastian terkejut dan menoleh ke arah majikannya. Ciel sedang membalas tatapannya dengan sepasang mata birunya yang indah.

"Bintang...cukup indah untuk sebuah _masa lalu._" Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan Tuannya dan balas tersenyum. Ciel menoleh dan mendongak lagi ke atas, menikmati lukisan Tuhan yang sangat indah itu —langit pada malam hari. Dia menghela nafas dan bertanya lagi, "Kenapa mereka semua masa lalu?"

"Mereka semua memang...masa lalu." Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Mudanya dengan ragu. Ciel menoleh dan tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau _bilang_ mereka semua masa lalu?"

Sebastian menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan balik bertanya, "Apa Anda ingin jawaban ilmiahnya, Tuan Muda?"

Mendengar kalimat itu Ciel tertawa hingga menyebabkan matanya terlihat sedikit menyipit. Sebastian sangat heran melihat Tuan Muda nya malam ini yang senang untuk tertawa. Karena selama beberapa waktu Sebastian mengenal Tuannya, Sebastian dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Ciel adalah orang yang tidak mudah tersenyum, apalagi _tertawa._

Dan sekarang, di depan matanya, Tuan Mudanya itu sedang tertawa lepas. Tentu saja Sang _Demon _merasa aneh.

"Jawab aku, Sebastian. Apa kau bisa melihat masa lalu di depan matamu?" Ciel kembali bertanya. Malam itu, Ciel Phantomhive adalah anak kecil yang senang bertanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh kepada sang butler. Sebastian hanya mengerjapkan mata iblisnya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya dia menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Tuan." Sebastian akhirnya menyerah dan menyetujui perkataan Tuannya. Ciel bersenandung pelan sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Berarti teorimu tentang 'bintang adalah masa lalu' itu salah. Benar bukan?" Ciel menoleh dan menatap lurus ke sepasang mata merah itu. Tatapan seolah menantang sang Butler untuk menang dari perdebatan itu.

Sebastian memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengangguk, "Anda benar, Tuan. Maafkan saya."

Ciel tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang seolah menang dalam 'perdebatan' singkat mereka. Sebastian masih tetap heran melihat Tuannya namun memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, Sebastian. Menurutmu, aku yang sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di depanmu ini nyata atau...masa lalu?" Ciel menatap lurus ke sepasang mata iblis itu. Sebastian mengerjap dan memutuskan untuk menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan. Anda sangat...nyata."

.

.

Sebastian melihat Ciel sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun itu bukan senyum yang tadi sempat terlihat, senyum yang sekarang ditunjukkan Ciel Phantomhive adalah senyum yang menandakan ketidakpuasan.

"Kali ini kau salah lagi, Sebastian. Aku mempunyai dua pertanyaan untukmu hari ini dan kau menjawab keduanya dengan jawaban yang kurang memuaskanku." Ciel menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menikmati bintang yang terhampar di langit. Sebastian mengernyit —benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Tuannya.

"Maksud Anda?" Sebastian merasa harus bertanya. Tuan Mudanya benar-benar sangat aneh malam ini.

"Sentuh aku."

Ciel memberikan perintah yang membuat Sebastian membeku di tempatnya. Tuannya baru saja memberikan sebuah perintah yang sangat jelas. Perintah yang membebaskannya untuk menyentuh majikan mudanya itu.

Walaupun selama ini Sebastian telah berusaha keras untuk _tidak_ menyentuh tubuh majikannya sampai hari yang telah ditentukan —hari dimana Ciel akan menyerahkan seluruh jiwanya sebagai santapan Sebastian.

Tangan Sebastian bergerak ke atas dan mendarat di salah satu pipi Ciel dengan sedikit ragu. Ciel memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan tangan Sebastian. Sebastian membelai pipi Ciel dengan lembut dengan tangannya yang dingin itu.

"Apakah aku nyata?" Ciel kembali bertanya dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Matanya yang biru itu menatap lurus ke mata iblis Sebastian. Sebastian mengangguk dengan ragu. Ciel masih menatap lurus ke sepasang mata merah itu dan akhirnya tertawa pelan.

"Sadarlah, Sebastian! Aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaanku untuk ketiga kalinya. Apa aku _nyata?_"

.

.

Sebastian menarik tangannya dari pipi Ciel dan menggeleng.

"_Anda...tidak nyata."_

.

Ciel tersenyum senang dan berkata pelan,

"_Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Sebastian."_

.

.

Sebastian mundur beberapa langkah dan mengerjapkan matanya. Dia sedang berdiri sendirian di sebuah beranda mansion yang sudah hancur. Dindingnya terlihat retak dimana-mana dengan lumut yang menghiasi setiap inci dinding mansion itu.

Sebastian mencengkram pagar yang ada di beranda itu dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Tadi itu apa?" _Sebastian berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia membuka mata dan mata merahnya menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menemaninya berdiri disana, sejak awal Sebastian memang _sendiri._

Sebastian melangkah masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sangat berantakan —atau lebih tepatnya hancur. Banyak sarang laba-laba di setiap sudut dan tikus-tikus berlari ketakutan ketika melihat sang iblis berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sebastian melangkah maju dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur yang diselubungi debu tebal.

.

.

"_Sudah saya duga saya akan merindukan Anda, Tuan."_

Sebastian tersenyum kecil dan berbicara dengan seseorang disana.

.

"_Aku juga merindukanmu."_

Ciel membalas perkataan Sebastian dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

.

"_Anda bahagia di sana?"_

Sebastian tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang masih menatap lurus ke sepasang mata biru itu.

.

"_Tidak juga. Surga terlalu suci untukku. Mungkin tempat yang paling cocok untukku adalah disisimu."_

Jawaban Ciel membuat Sebastian mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

.

"_Maafkan saya."_

Sebastian berbalik dan keluar dari mansion itu dengan kecepatan yang tak mungkin terjangkau manusia.

.

.

Sebastian berlari tanpa henti menjauhi mansion itu. Berlari untuk meninggalkan jauh-jauh kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya, kenangan yang sangat ingin dihapuskan dari pikirannya. Kenangan yang membuatnya hampir gila. Ya, gila!

Udara malam yang dingin menyebabkan Sebastian merasa sangat kedinginan —lebih dari biasanya. Sebastian melambatkan langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Dia...sudah _mati. _Ciel Phantomhive sudah mati lebih dari seratus tahun yang lalu." Sebastian meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh dada kirinya, berharap ada sesuatu yang berdetak. Namun iblis tidak mempunyai jantung —tentu saja iblis tidak mempunyai detak jantung.

"Manusia yang sudah mati, tidak akan bisa hidup lagi. Ya, _tidak akan _bisa."

Sebastian menghela nafas dan melebarkan sayap iblisnya —memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunianya. Dunia iblisnya.

Sebastian terbang tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, dia benar-benar memutuskan untuk melupakan semua kenangan tentang dunia manusia, tentang manusia yang pernah memikat hatinya —walaupun hanya sejenak.

"_Farewell, Ciel."_

.

.

Seorang laki-laki bermata biru sedang merenung di sebuah beranda yang sudah terlihat retak di sana sini. Udara dingin yang mencekam membuatnya merinding beberapa kali. Dia bersenandung pelan sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama.

"Dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan melupakan semuanya." Ciel berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum kecil. Seharusnya dia juga harus mengerti kalau Sebastian tidak akan mungkin selamanya berada di sisinya —apalagi dengan wujud seperti ini.

"Padahal aku berharap kalau kita akan selalu bersama..." Ciel menaikkan bahunya sekilas dan berbalik masuk ke dalam mansion yang sudah hancur itu.

.

"_Manusia dan Iblis tidak akan mempunyai akhir yang bahagia..."_

—_Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive—_

.

**END**

**.**

A/N: Oke selesai. Beberapa teman saya yang sudah baca Fic ini duluan pasti mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, "Jadi Ciel udah mati?" atau "Jadi Ciel hantu?" Nah, sebenarnya saya sendiri juga kurang mengerti dengan **wujud **asli sebenarnya Ciel disini apa. Lalu, masalah 'bintang adalah masa lalu' tuh teori yang sudah terbukti, jadi cerita ini **tidak** menurut teori ilmiah :D Intinya ya, saya berharap cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Thanks a lot yang udah melowongkan waktu untuk membaca Fic saya :3 Domo Arigatou ne~


End file.
